Juste un mort de plus
by Amako-sama
Summary: Sherlock retrouve une lettre de John envoyée à sa mère et sa soeur lorsqu'il était en Afghanistan. Si seulement il pouvait imaginer tout ce qui se cache derrière ces quelques lignes à l'encre décolorée et au papier craquelé. [Préquelle de "Le Cambrioleur du 221B"]


Je poste aujourd'hui un OS un peu spécial puisque son idée ne m'appartient pas. Il s'agit d'une extrapolation de la fanfiction de la merveilleuse Ascleme,** Le Cambrioleur du 221B. **

Cet OS est donc inspiré d'un passage de son chapitre cinq, que vous pouvez retrouver ici : s/10049263/5/Le-cambrioleur-du-221B

Ce texte ne contient aucun spoiler et ne modifie absolument pas la continuité de l'histoire. Seul le dernier paragraphe sort du contexte et vous êtes parfaitement libre de l'ignorer puisqu'il n'a pas de lien avec l'histoire d'Ascleme (vu que je n'en sait pas plus que vous sur la suite, mais je ne me voyais pas finir l'OS sans ça).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Aux femmes de ma vie,<em>

Ce matin-là, le régiment avait eut une permission de repos. Les terroristes avaient été repoussés et pour fêter ça, le lieutenant-colonel qui s'occupait du camps leur avait octroyé une heure de plus avant de se lever. Les soldats avaient accueillit la nouvelle à grands renforts de cris de joie. On ne crache pas sur une heure de sommeil, pas en Afghanistan, pas en pleine guerre, pas quand les balles sifflaient à trois centimètres de votre tête tous les jours.

Malgré tout, le lieutenant-colonel Scott n'était pas un homme imprudent et encore moins un idiot. Il avait fait instaurer des tours de gardes et ceux qui veilleraient auraient droit à une heure de pause en journée. John était de ceux-là. Il était capitaine, un rang déjà élevé pour le baraquement mais il était surtout un tireur d'élite. En fait, il était LE tireur d'élite de l'armée britannique, pour l'instant actuel détenteur du record de tir. Au début de cette foutue guerre, il avait touché sa cible à 2475 mètres de distance et personne n'avait fait mieux depuis. On ne peut pas se passer d'un tel homme quand la moitié du camps prend une heure de repos supplémentaire.

_Quand je me suis engagé, je ne pensais pas survivre plus de trois jours. Deux, disaient les mauvaises langues._

Voilà pourquoi John se retrouvait à veiller sur un petit mirador, recroquevillé aux côtés de son observateur qui le tenait au courant -et éveiller, il fallait le dire- de ce qui se passait dehors. Pour l'instant tout était calme, il n'était pas cinq heures du matin et il restait un peu plus d'une heure avant que la base entière ne se réveille.

John n'aimait pas l'attente. Et bien sûr, c'était l'activité principale des soldats. Attendre. Attendre que l'ennemi sorte, attendre que le soleil se couche, la peur au ventre. Attendre la prochaine permission, et espérer. Là par contre, John était bon. C'était sûrement l'un des soldats avec le plus d'espoir de tout ce foutu camps. Il _croyait_. Il avait cette foi en l'humanité qui ne le quittait jamais, même lorsqu'il quittait son poste de sniper pour aller ouvrir en deux un de ses camarades qui lui claquait entre les doigts. Il avait la foi.

_Mais les faits sont là, déjà deux mois que je dois survivre dans l'enfer de l'Afghanistan. Ce matin, j'ai vu la mort, la vraie. Celle qui nous ronge le cœur et l'âme._

Peut-être parce qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, peut-être parce que son coéquipier somnolait déjà, peut-être parce que le froid de la nuit afghane avait figé ses muscles, John ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui s'avançait entre les tentes et les baraquements vacillants, faisait fi des gardes et passant sans difficultés les défenses affaiblies du camp en ce jour un peu spécial. Mais quand le premier cri d'alerte retentit, il bondit sur ses pieds, donna un coup à son observateur pour qu'il se réveille et commença à chercher ce qui avait causé l'alerte.

Et là, il le vit. Un jeune homme, tout juste un adolescent. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs, d'un noir de suie mais couverts d'une couche de poussière qui les rendaient grisonnants, emmêlés et sales. Son visage buriné mais dépourvu des marques de l'âge était également couvert de poussière. Mais deux larges traces le traversait en partant de ses yeux. Des larmes avaient coulé, emportant la poussière avec elles.

Il n'était habillé que de lambeaux de vêtements qui pendaient misérablement sur son corps décharné aux muscles secs, découvrant la moitié de son torse jeune et il était pieds nus sur la terre aride d'Afghanistan. Derrière lui, l'aube commençait à peine à se lever, transformant le bleu roi du ciel en un violet pâle. Mais le pire, le pire clignotait autour de sa taille. Une ceinture d'explosifs enserrait son corps fin, l'éclairant par intermittence d'une inquiétante lumière rouge.

_Un adolescent était venu nous voir, il avait une ceinture d'explosifs à la taille. Il pleurait. Mes chéries, jamais je n'avais vu ça. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?_

En jurant, John prit place sur le mirador et tint en joue le garçon, comme la moitié des soldats, ceux qui venaient de se réveiller et les veilleurs. Peut-être soixante-dix fusils et pistolets étaient pointés en direction de l'adolescent et tout autant de regards vacillants, hésitants sur la procédure à suivre. Personne ne tira. Qui abattrait un gosse enrôlé chez des terroristes et envoyé se faire exploser au milieu d'un camp ennemi ?

John se mordait la lèvre. Il savait ce qui était attendu de lui. Il n'était pas simplement le meilleur tireur de l'armée britannique, il était aussi le sniper le plus gradé du camp et par dessus le marché, il était le médecin. Tout le monde attendait qu'il prenne une décision, qu'il tire ou non. Où était le lieutenant-colonel quand on avait besoin de lui ? John n'en pouvait plus de cette tension. Tout en lui le poussait à jeter son arme à terre et courir vers le gosse pour lui dire que ça irait et qu'il allait le protéger.

L'adolescent pleurait toujours et tremblotait, vacillant sur ses jambes trop faibles pour porter le fardeau physique et moral de l'acte qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre. Il leva une main parcourue de spasme vers son visage et repoussa une mèche de cheveux en reniflant avant de se frotter le nez. À son geste, presque tous les soldats raffermirent leur prise sur leur arme, craignant qu'il ne déclenche la bombe.

_La crainte nous commandait de l'abattre. Le courage nous ordonnait de sauver cet enfant innocent. Ses yeux nous suppliaient, son corps tremblait. Ce que j'ai vu là mes filles, c'est toute la misère du monde et de la guerre._

John était désespéré. Il envoya un regard perdu à son observateur qui se mordit la lèvre en signe de réflexion. Lui non plus, comme tous les autres, ne voulait pas tuer ce gamin mais simplement aller le rassurer sur son avenir. Tout s'embrouillait dans l'esprit de John. Il n'avait pas signé pour ça. Il était médecin, putain ! Il était censé sauver des vies, pas en enlever encore plus que la guerre ne le faisait déjà.

Là, tout de suite, il priait pour que le lieutenant-colonel apparaisse de nul part et sauve la mise de tout le monde parce qu'il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il rêvait de retourner se coucher, de retourner en Angleterre, de retourner chez lui et de ne plus jamais assister à ce genre de scène et surtout, de ne plus jamais avoir à prendre une décision que telle que celle qui l'attendait.

_Je ne me suis pas engagé pour combattre des enfants. Je ne me suis pas engagé pour combattre des enrôlés de force. Alors tu sais ce que nous avons fait ?_

Soudain, la solution lui sauta au visage -oh, comme les expressions pouvaient être cruelles- en voyant une nouvelle silhouette s'ajouter à la masse qui tenait l'adolescent pleurant en joue. Le démineur. Le démineur, bordel, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il sortit sa radio, accrochée à sa ceinture, et appuya sur le bouton qui définit le canal. Toute la troupe amassée en bas détourna le regard du gosse pour regarder la lumière clignoter sur leur radio.

Alors John prit la parole d'une voix ferme bien qu'un peu faible et ordonna au démineur de s'approcher du gamin et de faire _par pitié_ quelque chose pour lui. Il vit l'homme en bas lever la tête vers lui et acquiescer avec tout le sérieux du monde. Il ne s'agissait pas simplement de sauver le campement mais aussi la vie de ce gamin qui n'avait rien demandé.

_Nous avons envoyé notre meilleur démineur. Il a su le rassurer._

John connaissait bien le Marshal Dony. C'était un jeune homme absolument doué, aimable et social, qui ne se vantait pas et restait comme une présence constante et souriante. Un soldat génial, ça John pouvait l'assurer. Il le vit s'approcher de l'adolescent, ses très courts cheveux blonds reflétant les rayons rougeoyants de l'aube. Le môme fit un pas en arrière avec une posture défensive mais Dony avança doucement ses mains en signe d'apaisement.

Puis il prit la parole d'une voix douce et rassurante, assurant au gamin qu'il allait arrêter la bombe, le libérer et qu'ils le garderaient là pour le protéger des terroristes. Il baragouinait en dâri mais le gamin semblait comprendre. Puis à la surprise générale, il se mit à parler en anglais, avec un accent irréprochable mais à une vitesse telle que personne ne saisit ce qu'il voulait dire.

Encore une fois, Dony le rassura et lui demanda de se calmer et de lui expliquer la situation avec des mots simples. Et là, tous les soldats se glacèrent de stupeur. Le gamin expliqua que le compte à rebours était déjà lancé. Depuis longtemps. Il murmura des excuses, encore et encore. Les soldats baissaient leurs armes un à un, commençant à reculer. Si le gamin explosait, ils seraient sur la première ligne.

_Et là, nous avons compris. C'était déjà trop tard. Le compte à rebours était trop avancé. Alors le démineur nous a ordonné de fuir._

Dès que Dony eut prononcé le signal de fuite, ceux qui se trouvaient les plus proches firent demi-tour rapidement et s'éloignèrent jusqu'au fond du camp. John était tétanisé sur son mirador. Le gamin allait mourir, parce qu'il n'avait pas pris sa décision assez rapidement. Il aurait été temps de le sauver sinon. Il fit un geste au démineur pour lui dire de dégager rapidement mais Dony ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_Le Marshal Dony était un grand homme. L'enfant ne cessait de répéter « je suis désolé » dans un anglais impeccable. Sais-tu ce que Dony a fait ?_

Alors que John lui hurlait de se barrer, et plus vite que ça, Dony fit encore quelques pas en avant. Le gamin voulut reculer mais le démineur lui saisit délicatement le papier, avec la douceur qu'il aurait employé pour caresser les ailes d'un papillon de cristal. Le gosse le fixa de ses grands yeux écarquillés dans lesquels brillaient toute la souffrance et le remord du monde.

Dony lui adressa un doux sourire puis lâcha son pistolet mitrailleur qui s'écrasa à quelques mètres d'eux dans un bruit métallique qui résonna dans le silence assourdissant du camp. Puis, de sa main libre, il saisit le deuxième poignet de l'adolescent et son sourire s'élargit. Une seconde plus tard, il l'attirait contre lui et le serrait dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces.

_Il a posé son arme au sol et l'a enlacé. _

Le gamin ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction et une imprécation en sortit, demandant à Dony de s'éloigner de lui et de le laisser mourir seul, de sauver sa vie. La radio de Dony n'était pas éteinte. Tout le monde entendit les mots du gosse. John en eut les larmes aux yeux. Mais tout le monde entendit également la réponse de Dony.

« C'est hors de question, gamin. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te chanter une comptine de mon pays. Chez nous, on dit que le courage est l'apanage des fous. Écoute les paroles : Parfois la nuit, j'ai peur un peu. J'entends des bruits, je ferme les yeux. Et puis je compte, 1, 2, 3, 4. Est-ce un fantôme ou un mille-pattes ? Je compte encore, 1, 2, 3.. »

Jamais Dony ne finit la comptine. La ceinture d'explosif cessa soudainement de clignoter et la déflagration résonna dans le camp alors que le souffle renversait tentes et baraquement, faisant s'envoler les bérets des soldats.

_Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était terminé. J'ai vu la mort mes amours. Je l'ai vue, mais ce n'était pas la mienne. J'ai vu la mort d'un homme bien et d'un enfant innocent._

John ne prêta même pas attention aux larmes amères qui coulaient sur ses joues, en écho à celles de son observateur et de celles qui trempaient le visage de tous les soldats qui avaient assisté à la tragédie. C'était la guerre. Et putain, on venait de le leur rappeler encore une fois, de la pire manière qui soit.

_Vous me manquez, chaque jour je pense à vous. Tous les jours je vois là l'horreur. Un jour, j'espère trouver la paix. J'espère trouver quelqu'un qui saura me l'apporter. Et j'espère ne jamais oublier le visage de cet adolescent, celui qui me rappellera chaque jour nos erreurs._

_Maman, Harriet,_

_Soyez assurées que je vous aime. En espérant vous revoir très bientôt._

_Ton frère, ton fils,_

_John._

Sherlock replia soigneusement la missive. Il avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où il avait relue cette lettre en imaginant la scène, cherchant inconsciemment à se rapprocher de ce qu'avait ressenti John en écrivant cette lettre, en assistant à l'horreur de ce moment. En écho à ses pensées, un gémissement de terreur s'échappa de la chambre où John dormait. Les cauchemars ne le quitteraient pas de si-tôt.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS ! J'avais vraiment la scène en tête en lisant la lettre alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Je suis plutôt contente du résultats. Désolée si il reste quelques fautes, je me suis appliquée mais elles peuvent m'avoir échappé.<p>

N'oubliez pas d'aller lire l'histoire originale !

Une petite review :3 ?

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


End file.
